One way that integrated circuit designers make faster and smaller integrated circuits is by reducing the separation distance between the individual elements that comprise the integrated circuit. This process of increasing the density of circuit elements across a substrate is typically referred to as “scaling” or increasing the level of device integration. In the process of designing integrated circuits with higher levels of integration, improved device constructions and fabrication methods have been developed.